Couples Therapy
by ReginasPeasant
Summary: Grey's Anatomy Crossover: Rizzles and Swan Queen will not express their obvious feelings for each other. So, Calzona does an intervention. Quick little one shot.


_Author's Note: Majority Swan Queen and Rizzles but there is a little Calzona.  
_

* * *

Callie and Arizona checked the clock nervously.

"They aren't coming."

"They'll be here. We just have to wait."

The door creaked open and Emma Swan walked in dressed in her usual red leather jacket and lace up boots, shoving her car keys into pocket of her blue jeans.

"Hey, Emma." Arizona smiled a little to wide putting their first arrival on edge.

"What's... going on?"

Callie jabbed her girlfriend in the side. "Nothing. Just have a seat. Put your feet up."

Jane and Maura arrived next, together as always.

"Are we late?" Maura asked. "Jane had to change in the car, and was yelling that we wouldn't be on time."

They both went around the room greeting everyone.

"Why are we all here?" Jane finally said.

"I asked the same thing." Emma replied. All three woman looked toward their hosts.

Robbins scoffed. "It's nothing, guys. We just wanted to, you know, have a little chat."

"About what?" Rizzoli asked suspicious.

Regina arrived last, being fashionably late as always. Distracted by her cell phone, it took her a moment to realize _she_ had shown up as well. Emma was just as shocked as they first noticed each other and then scowled.

The queen rolled her eyes. "What is this?"

Maura raised her hand. "I would like to know as well."

Callie stood up and folded her arms in front of her. "Well, since you are all here now, _this_ is couples therapy."

"I'm out of here." Regina turned on her heel toward the door.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Callie shouted.

Arizona jumped up from her seat, and blocked the door.

"Sit down now!"

The former mayor simply smirked and got itches away from Arizona's face. She knew of her issues with authority figures while Regina, on the other hand, had mastered the art of dominance.

"I swear to God, Regina. If you make my girlfriend cry, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Arizona's confidence perked up a little. She flashed a look with her cute little smile attached. Her girlfriend broke bones for a living, and Regina knew that. The queen backed away slowly, and took a seat on the far side of the couch away from Ms. Swan.

"Now, none of you are leaving until we have our say!"

Jane interrupted. "Guys, we have a case. A murder investigation. We don't have time to talk about the feelings you _think_ we have for each other."

"Oh no, we know." Callie said with a nod. "We see it, and we know."

Arizona chimed in. "It's true. You all are in complete denial, and we thought it time for an intervention."

"This is ridiculous." Emma interrupted.

"I agree." Regina snuffed.

"See, you're agreeing on something." Arizona said. "Let's talk about that."

"Dr. Robbins, I will not talk about something that doesn't exist. Ms. Swan and I hate each other. She has tried, and apparently succeeded, to take my son away from me."

"He's not your son."

"I raised him for ten years!"

"You lied to him for ten years."

Regina laughed. "Like you never lied to Henry, you hypocrite? What about Neal? Is he a petty criminal or a dead fire fighter?"

Callie interrupted. "Hey, Henry is one awesome dude."

Arizona interjected. "Oh, the coolest tiny human."

"He brought you two together, and he can heal this relationship. I mean Arizona and I fight all the time."

"We do. We've had like five fights, today."

"Right, and that doesn't mean we don't love each other. In fact, it brings us closer in the end. Plus, the make-up sex..." Callie chuckled, but quickly realizing she had over shared, she stifled herself.

Regina was getting annoyed. "Just what relationship are you talking about, Dr. Torres? You keep referring to some imaginary attraction that neither one of us feels. Now, if you will excuse me I have things that need my attention."

"Like what? It's not like you're queen or mayor anymore." Arizona laughed.

Regina bore daggers into her, which in turn got a stare from Callie.

Rizzoli watched the scene unfold in front of her, but finally spoke up when a silence fell over the room. "Uh, well. I don't know about those two, but Maura and I, we are just friends. Best friends, for sure, but friends."

Jane placed a reassuring hand on Maura's knee which was meet with a shy smile.

Jane's phone beeped in her pocket. Her eyes lit up at the caller I.D. "It's Casey. He wants to meet me for dinner tonight. I... gotta go."

"Jane, wait."

Everyone turned their head in astonishment. Maura had said almost nothing the whole time, and the tone of her voice was shaky and abandoned.

"Maura?" Jane looked at her best friend with confusion. Arizona hid a smile behind her hand as she recognized the look in both their eyes. It was their look. Callie and hers.

Maura stood from her chair, and straighten out her skirt. She tried to word what she was about to say carefully, but had to fight back the emotion she herself was feeling."Please don't go back to Casey. I can't bare to watch him break your heart again. He's gonna leave like all the other times. He'll just leave, and I'll be the one who is going to have to pick up the pieces!"

"Maura..." Rizzoli ran over to comfort her friend as tears started streaming down her face.

"So, you don't think Casey is good for me. That's okay. You can hate my boyfriend, Maura. You're allowed."

"That's not why I'm a mess, Jane. I feel awful. I _want _Casey to leave you."

"Why?"

"Because you'll call. Because you will need me to come over. Because... because..." Maura's heart ached as the pressure built up in her chest. "I want you to be with _me_!" Tears poured down her face as she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. She had loved Jane for who knows how long, but could never make herself say it. She would only smile or stare of to long, and question whether Jane was doing the same.

Jane instantly wrapped Maura in a hug. How could she have not seen this incredible pain in her very best friend? Of course, she had feelings. Maura was her whole world. She was pretty sure her mother already thought they were a couple, but she never went to great lengths to correct her. Secretly, she wanted to work up the courage to ask the brainiac out. It just never seemed like the right time. Then, Casey showed up. Again. Isles was right. He would leave her like he always does.

"I'm so sorry, Maura." Jane whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I couldn't see the pain I was causing. I love you so much. I do. We've both been so stupid. Screw Casey. Let him be the one that's abandoned for once."

Maura's face beamed. She almost knocked Jane out of her chair as she practically attacked her face.

"I love you, Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Jane just laughed as she returned the kiss with one of her own, pushing some hair out of her girlfriend's face. "I love you too, Dr. Maura Isles."

"Regina?" Arizona asked. "Are you okay?"

Everyone looked over at the queen who was fighting hard back tears of her own.

"You saved everyone else." she said with a voice far to small for her character.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You saved everyone else, but me."

"Regina.."

"No." Mayor Mills whipped her head around and let out an outraged smile. "God damn you, Ms. Swan. You made me care! You came into my town, took everything from me, and you made me care! I should hate your guts. I should rip your heart out of your chest, but I can't. I love you, and Henry, to much for that."

"Don't you think I know?! Don't you think I try so hard not to have feelings for you? I have to force myself not to, but even then it doesn't work. You say you love me, and I believe you. But Regina, I won't compete with a ghost."

Regina's anger boiled hot on the surface. "Don't you dare talk about Daniel that way!"

Emma took the former mayor by the hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you lost your first true love. I know you've had this hole in your heart ever since then, I get that. However, _I_ want to fill that void, and you won't let me. You've stuffed it with so much hatred and revenge that I can't get to it. You say you love me, but you have to let me in!"

Regina shut her eyes as a single tear rolled down her face. "I don't think I know how."

Emma scooted as close to Regina as she possibly could without being completely on top of her. She took either side of Regina's face, wiping away the salt water. "I'm willing to try, if you are."

Without warning, Regina leaned into Emma, and kissed her. It was something she had wanted to do for the longest time, but was to proud to admit it to herself. She wanted her happy ending, and she knew, with a little trust, that Emma could give her that.

Rizzoli kissed Maura tenderly on cheek. "What do you say to a drink at the Dirty Robber?"

"That would be nice."

Callie and Arizona sat speechless as the two new happy couples left hand and hand.

"Ok, we _need_ to start charging people for this."

"We do. We really do."


End file.
